Space: The Unknown System
by jamapi1502
Summary: Me and my friend created this original story based on the Star Wars films. We decided to make it fun and adventurous. Filled with exciting parts that will make you want to read more on it. We hope you enjoy the book.


In the year 2030, the human race had finally developed a way to get out of their solar system, they didn't know they made a huge mistake.

"Hurry up," Franco said, "the spaceship leaves in 20 minutes!"

"I can't go any faster!" I said, "I am extremely tired."

"Then you shouldn't have signed up to the program," Franco said.

We kept running silently until we finally got to the spaceship.

"Just in time," Franco said, "5 minutes until takeoff."

First of all let me start by introducing myself. Hi my name is Mateo, I am a scientist. Me and my big group of scientists are going on a mission to explore a mysterious new solar system that appeared right next to ours, the only problem is that it is 1 light-year away from Earth. It's a good thing we developed hyper drives. First, me and my friend Franco got onto the giant ship. We were very late, but we made it just in time for the takeoff at 6:00 A.M. We began to get out of the planet and when we were halfway to the moon, the captain said we were going to take about 2 hours before we got to Mars, where we could start our hyperdrive engines, so we just sat and waited. Franco and I talked all the way to Mars. It looked beautiful from the outside, it looked like it was covered in rust, a bright and gleaming orange. From there the captain made sure that our trajectory was clear of other planets, then he engaged the hyperdrive engines. It felt like if nothing had happened. The captain contacted the HQ, they said that it was 1 year in the future, meaning that it was a successful mission. We were very happy we got to the Tacuan system alive with nothing lost, because sometimes in hyperdrive things got disintegrated into tiny atomic particles.

We landed the spaceship in the nearest planet we could see. From the outside it looked just like Earth, beautiful and a marvelous green. When we landed we started building a huge camp. This planet was extremely strange, every plant we got close to seemed to hide in the ground like if it was scared of us. Although, we had just found the first planet in our galaxy to have life besides Earth. We were in full oxygen gear, which is very heavy, to make sure that we didn't suffocate. But when we took the oxygen test, it was cleaner than Earth's. Barely any toxins or pollution, and very low levels of carbon dioxide. We were now sure that we could take off our oxygen gear. When we set up the camp we also got the cargo of the spaceship. The cargo was packed with food, water, materials, weapons for defense, hazmat suits, armor, tents, and tools. We also began to build the first headquarters on this system. Of course there would be more and bigger shipments arriving but for now we could live inside the new headquarters. After a year or so a new shipment arrived with even more materials to expand the headquarters. We began building a research wing in the HQ so we could now begin researching the life in this planet. We also learned how to farm and soon enough we were a small colony. We now got food from agriculture and mines so we didn't have to wait for new shipments each year. Soon after that the colony began to get more and more famous. Many people wanted to come to this planet, so new jobs began to sprout, jobs like spaceship pilots, mechanics, cleaners, and scientists. People began building their own spaceships and shortly after that the tragic accidents began to happen. The first one happened in July 26, 2034. There was a family of 4 coming to live on the planet. They were halfway through the trip when their hyperdrive engines overheated and exploded. For a hyperdrive engine to explode it would have to be over 1 million degrees celsius, the engines usually maxed out at 500,000 degrees celsius. People asked how that could have happened if the engines are designed to never overheat beyond that point. After they searched the ship they found one of the cooling pipes was blocked with something covered in the cooling gel called Tam-56J. It wasn't blocked from impurities, it was blocked with metal covered in the gel. It was later found that the ship was actually sabotaged to kill the richest family in the world.

After the accidents came the pirates and terrorists. They stole cargo ships and killed people inside passenger ships that were going to the new planet. We had many problems with pirate raids but we managed to get a highly trained army in the colony. They protected us from most of the attacks but every person who worked there was forced to be taught some self defense class. It kept going fine for about 5 more years until a different kind of raid happened. These people who raided us had way more advanced armor than any human on Earth, it was like 10 years more advanced. The soldiers were able to put all of them down except for the strong general and his elite squad. They killed most of the soldiers and it wasn't until the execution of one of the people that I realized that they weren't humans at all. They had a big triangular faces with 2 shiny black eyes, a small crescent mouth, and a giant round nose. They had small holes by the side of their heads instead of ears. I thought that he was a person in a very well made costume, but after I took a tissue sample to the lab for testing that I realized that it could take up to 2 weeks for the sample to come out. After about 3 or 4 days the results came out.

"Impossible," I said.

It was the DNA of something we never knew existed. From there I started studying the armor and the DNA of that specimen. Then after a shocking discovery, I knew that humans had always been watched from far distances, waiting for us to go out of our solar system, out of our galaxy...


End file.
